


confession

by numbika



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, but the vampire certainly is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: "A monster who wants something that he can never get…"
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	confession

Dense, dull thumping filled the silence of the barn. Thousands and thousands of raindrops kept the roof of the wooden building under siege. The sky roared and screamed, but despite its combined effort with the icy wind, neither of them were able to overcome the building that got in their way.

It had been able to stand for several decades. Its walls and beams must have been built by expert hands who wanted to make sure that the animals and feed would be safe from such thunderstorms.

At least that was Alucard's best guess. Although he would have never admitted it, he was grateful for the shelter. There was a battery powered lamp near his feet but the dim light only illuminated about a meter around him.

Not that the vampire needed it. With his eyes, he could perfectly make out every nook and cranny of the barn. The old walls were now dotted with blood stains and bullet holes.

Two vampires wormed themselves into the village where they were sent. He glanced for a moment at the collapsed and mutilated bodies.

The small village was soon transformed into their own little zombie homestead.

The vampire's face grimaced. Vampires, nowadays all sorts of creatures with long canines off call themselves that only to hunt for those weaker than themselves.

His hand tightened into a fist. Most of them just massacred everything and didn’t care about anything.

He let his fingers relaxes a bit. _As If I was any better._ The bitter thought ran through his mind.

He closed his eyes for a few moments and sighed. He heard the rain picking up even harder than before.

They'll be here for more than a few hours.

He was sitting on a wider straw bale in the company of Anderson. The priest hadn't said a word for a long time. He suffered dozens of gunshot wounds to his side and shoulders, and one of the vampire had tried to bite him.

Alucard glanced at the bayonets protruding from the wall. The skewered body of that particular vampire was barely visible from the blades. Then he looked at the man sitting in silence and felt really proud.

The priest with his back against the wall, breathed gently. Either the fight or the regeneration must have exhausted him, but at least he was alive, breathing, and sleeping.

"Look at that." Alucard chuckled softly as he leaned carefully next to Anderson. He could feel the dull thumping sound from the other side of the wood, but the center of his attention was fully occupied by the priest now.

He looked like a man, and an ordinary man at that. For a priest he might have been too tall, but regardless, no one could tell right now that he is the member of the Vatican's execution section.

With each breath, her eyelashes and sometimes her body trembled. Maybe he was dreaming.

"How many have seen you this way since you were alive?" Alucard watched the man with a soft smile. He seemed to be in a very deep sleep.

He knew very little about Anderson, much of his past was a mystery, and not even the detectives hired by Hellsing could find anything. And that, for some reason, bothered the vampire immensely. Not that he ever dared to delve too deep into that thought. He didn't see the point of it.

He glanced around the barn and sighed softly.

"Of course, I have to have feelings for an Iscariot."

He looked at Anderson again, but the man was still just slowly huffing in his sleep, and didn't hear the sudden confession.

"Integra was right." Alucard slipped his hands out of his gloves. "Maybe, I'm really an idiot…sometimes." He buried his long fingers into the priest's blond hair and just caressed his head for long minutes. He could fel the mark of a deep cut behind Anderson's left ear that went all the way back to the nape of his neck. With his fingers carefully circled the scar and leaned closer to the priest.

Anderson shuddered, opening his eyes, slowly.

And Alucard, for the first time in centuries, remembered what it was like when blood froze in his veins.

Their eyes met.

Outside, the rain was falling almost horizontally, the raindrops looking for new ways to get into every nook and cranny.

Alucard swallowed slowly as he gazed into the priest's blue eyes.

"I-" but he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

Anderson's eyes closed again he slowly leaned against him and began to take slow deep breaths again. The blonde locks of hair tickled the vampire's face with each breath.

"Ch." Alucard's red eyes could not compare with the crimson that spread through on his face, but it tried.

"Alright, sleep then." He muttered softly. "But when you wake up, don't you dare get uppity with me about it."

He swallowed, then pressed a small kiss to the priest's head.

"Mh, holy heavens." He giggled and rubbed his face into his hands. "I'm an idiot, aren't I? A monster who wants something that he can never get…" The grin, which didn't have much happiness to begin with, slowly disappeared from his face. "But, maybe, even monsters like me deserves some peace…" He lowered his hand and gently leaned his head against the priest's.

He listened quietly to the man's slow breathing after closing his eyes. He was sure the priest was going to make a fuss out of it and he might even have to fight him.

Alucard sighed softly and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
